Energy in Oceana
Write the text of your article here! Overview * 1 toe = 11.63 megawatt hours * 1 toe = 41.87 gigajoules2 * 1 toe = 39,683,205.411 BTU * 1 toe = 7.11, 7.33, or 7.4 barrel of oil equivalent (boe) * 1 tonne petroleum equivalent (TPE), as used in renewable energy, 45.217 GJ (gigajoules). table of production, consumption, import, export, etc Energy Policy in Oceana fff Fossil Fuels The exploration, procurement, refining and transportation of oil and natural gas in the Republic of Oceana is managed entirely by Oceana Petroleum & Gas, owned and operated by the State (50%) and three private companies - Laurentia Oil & Gas (18%), Northern Petroleum (15%), and Global PetroGas (17%). Profits, as well as operating costs are shared between the four partners, with the State responsible for transportation and infrastructure. There are currently three main oil fields and two gas fields in operation within the Exclusive Economic Zone of the Republic of Oceana, producing almost ##### barrels per day. Oil fff Oil Fields Natural Gas fff Gas Fields Coal fff Infrastructure and Transportation Hydroelectricity Cogeneration Combined heat and power plants, where 'waste' hot water from generating is used for district heating. Renewable Energy fff Wind Power fff Solar Power fff Other Renewables Biothermal Nuclear Power Oceana's sole nuclear power plant, the Dominia Nuclear Power Plant, commissioned in 1950, was decommissioned in 2012, with the last of the three reactors shutting down on January 1st, 2015. A new thorium-based nuclear power plant was commissioned in March 2013, to be built in Marpesia. The PETRA plant is due to become fully operational in March 2018. Energy Consumption in Oceana fff Import/Export of Energy fff Power Stations in Oceana ff Cogeneration Geothermal capacity * 70.5% = actual output * 24h * 365d = TWh Hydroelectric capacity * 33.7% = actual output * 24h * 365d = TWh Thermal Coal: capacity * 52.7% = actual output * 24h * 365d = TWh Gas: capacity * 47.8% = actual output * 24h * 365d = TWh Fuel Oil: capacity * 9.1% = actual output * 24h * 365d = TWh Nuclear Thorium: capacity * 88.8% = actual output * 24h * 365d = TWh Solar Photovoltaic: capacity * 12.1% = actual output * 24h * 365d = TWh Wind Wind: capacity * 28.7% = actual output * 24h * 365d = TWh Research & Development spray-on solar cells Statistics Electricity - production # billion kWh (year est.) Electricity - consumption # billion kWh (year est.) Electricity - exports # billion kWh (year est.) Electricity - imports # billion kWh (year est.) Electricity - installed generating capacity # million kW (year est.) Electricity - from fossil fuels #% of total installed capacity (year est.) Electricity - from nuclear fuels #% of total installed capacity (year est.) Electricity - from hydroelectric plants #% of total installed capacity (year est.) Electricity - from other renewable sources #% of total installed capacity (year est.) Crude oil - production # bbl/day (year est.) Crude oil - exports # bbl/day (year est.) Crude oil - imports # bbl/day (year est.) Crude oil - proved reserves # bbl (year est.) Refined petroleum products - production # bbl/day (year est.) Refined petroleum products - consumption # bbl/day (year est.) Refined petroleum products - exports # bbl/day (year est.) Refined petroleum products - imports # bbl/day (year est.) Natural gas - production # cu m (year est.) Natural gas - consumption # billion cu m (year est.) Natural gas - exports # cu m (year est.) Natural gas - imports # billion cu m (year est.) Natural gas - proved reserves # cu m (year est.) Carbon dioxide emissions from consumption of energy # million Mt (year est.)